


Silk and velvet suit you best

by notastraightpotato



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom kai, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Kai in a silk dress, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Panties, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silk - Freeform, TaeKai is beautiful, TaeKai is life, They are soulmates and no one can prove me different, Velvet chocker, because he is beautiful, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastraightpotato/pseuds/notastraightpotato
Summary: Taemin has a surprise for his boyfriend.





	Silk and velvet suit you best

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is never too much of TaeKai.

After the dance practice everyone hit the showers. The dancers then changed into the clothes that they came in wearing. The older one was already waiting by the exit checking his phone while wearing his navy jacket, a black shirt and jeans, which created a stunning contrast with his white hair, when Jongin walked over.

 

'Hey, hyung. Sorry I took so long.' He smiled taking his boyfriend's hand. The younger was wearing a white silk sundress with light blue mesh stockings and a velvet lavender chocker, which looked like the velvet ribbon around his waist. It complimented his pink hair.

 

'No worries, Jongie.' Taemin kissed his partner (dance and life). 'I don't know about you, but I'm starving. What would you say to some dinner in a fancy restaurant?'

 

'Does it matter what I say. You have ordered a special place, haven't you, darling?'

 

'Of cause I have, dear.' Taemin chuckled and wrapping his arm around the thin waist of a fellow dancer they left the building.

 

The evening was starry and peaceful and they filled the silence with sweet nothings. Once they reached the restaurant, Jongin hugged the man he loved and whispered brightly. 'It's where we met... Aren't you a romantic?'

 

'Don't know how _romantic_ , considering I accidentally spilled my whole drink on you. When I saw your reaction I was certain you'll beat me up.'

 

The younger giggled. 'I was ready to... But then I was mesmerized by the brilliance in your eyes.' They walked in.

 

'Good evening.' A middle aged man with a tuxedo welcomed them.

 

'Good evening, my name is Lee Taemin, I made reservations for seven thirty.'

 

The older gentleman looked at the list on a little table near by. 'Yes, please, follow me.' He showed to a quiet corner, which was completely empty. There was a dim light from the golden chandeliers and from the playful fire of the candle from one table. 'This is your room.'

 

'Thank you.' Taemin bowed and pulled the chair for his blushing boyfriend. The man poured some wine in two crystal glasses and left them. Teamin took Jongin's hand again.

 

'You got the whole room for us?'

 

'I want it to be just the two of us. I want no distractions. I want just you.' His grin grew wider.

 

'You're spoiling me, sun.' The younger sipped on the beverage.

 

'Only the best for you.'

 

 

  
The night was perfect and as Jongin was sure they were going to get home he heard a soft melody of the violin. There musicians walked in and one in the silk dress, which he got as a present from Taemin, was astonished then he turned at a guy on his knee with fascination. 'H-hyung?' He blinked a few time to make sure it's not a fantasy.

 

'Jongin...' A tender and loving voice spoke up. 'You're the most magnificent man I have even met... You're the one to make me smile, laugh and cry of joy. I have never felt more love and passion towards anyone. No matter what, you're always there and you do or say exactly what I wish for, I don't even deserve it, yet you continue to be... _Perfect_. There aren't really any right words to express how I feel about you, my _prince_ , but I hope-' he took out a silver ring with a pink crystal shining in the middle making Jongin gasp in awe 'you would accept to become my _king_ and marry me.'

 

The teary gaze was full of joy and gratitude. 'Yes, Taemin hyung! Of cause I'll marry you, sun.' After the ring was slid on his finger he keeled down to Taemin and hugged his lover. 'I love you so much.'

 

'I love you too.' The gentle kiss quickly turned into a very passionate embrace.

 

 

 

When they got back to their place Taemin took off his jacket and they left their shoes by the door. Jongin looked at the ring amazed again.

 

'Hyung... What did I do to deserve you?' He asked they were in the bedroom.

 

'I could ask the same thing? I still can't believe you made my dream come true so quickly...' He said and kissed the other man.

 

'We shared the same dream, love.' He smiled into another collision of their hungry lips.

 

Taemin's hands wandered along the velvet ribbon and untied the soft fabric then his fingers climbed up the zipper and pulled on it and the dress loosened on the toned body. He slid it off of Jongin's, who has already unbuttoned the other's shirt, shoulders and it fell to the floor. Taemin pushed him to the bed and removed his pants. He bestrode the guy beneath and stole a greedy kiss. 'You're so beautiful, so pretty when you wear that dress...' He caught a breathless moan in his mouth and traveled his finger along the chocker. 'Velvet and silk suit you perfectly...' He pushed Jongin's upper body down to the silk sheets. 'So so pretty...' He kissed his way down Jongin's chest, abdomen, the panties. They were Taemin's favourite and the younger knew it. Taemin's gentle touch danced on the purely white lace and innocent bows. He slowly tugged on them and pulled them off the thin long and muscular legs, which he tenderly stroke on his way up. His lips began playing on the inner thigh until he moved on to where Jongin was the most sensitive. Then, after awhile, his tongue swirled around a crown forcing a moan out of Jongin, who was grabbing onto the red silk. Moments later Taemin's mouth was full and his lips were stretched, cheeks hollowed. The music echoing in the room was the melody coming from Jongin's weeping moans and gasps.

 

'Hyung... I...'

 

Taemin tugged on the other's hips tighter as his thumbs were massaging the slightly bruised hipbones. Jongin's stiff body became limb. The sweat was making his skin glow and Taemin moved up to kiss the panting fiancé after licking his lips clean. 'You're so gorgeous...' He bit into the pink lip.

 

'Hyung...' He moaned and pinned the older down in one swift movement. 'You're as beautiful as a fairy... More...' Jongin chuckled and kissed his way to Taemin's boxers, sliding them off and tasting the older with less teasing. Soon Taemin arched his back due to the liberating sensation. Jongin didn't give his partner too much time to collect himself when he fixed himself quickly and kissed Taemin with a thrust, making the older moan in his mouth breathlessly.

 

'Yes, yes... Baby... Aren't you just perfect?' The pleasure filled whimper escaped as a whisper. It didn't take long for him to arch his back once more, scrunch his pretty nose, close his eyes shut, launch his head. His arms were weakly clinging onto Jongin, legs shanking as he was soaking the silk underneath him. He collapsed as the other tired man cleaned them up and laid down besides cuddling the older.

 

'I love you, hyung.'

 

'I love you too, baby.' Taemin kissed the younger while running his fingers through the other's hair in a feather like touch.


End file.
